


baby steps

by iwritemyownreality



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Past Abuse, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality
Summary: Lancelot is basically a child when It comes to the physicality's of romance . Gawain is a patient man who just wants his boyfriend to be happy.
Relationships: Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	baby steps

His early life was hazy . Lancelot had distant memories of his mothers embrace or his fathers protective hand on his back but they were so far away , like ghostly footprints in the snow that melted away with every beating and hit he took from Father cardin . In his mind there was no human contact that bred from kindness , only hate . 

Physical contact was first reintroduced to the weeping man by a little fae who went by the name of an animal. Once he had rescued the boy , percival , he soon became accustomed to placing a protective hand on the lads shoulder or even occasionally cradling him as the youth wept tears for whatever heinous piece of information they had stumbled upon that day . Surprisingly the first time he comforted the boy was for something far more innocent than murder and war crimes . Percival was afraid of the dark . the first night they stopped to lay to rest Lancelot had been purposefully keeping his distance, well aware of his reputation as a childrens ghost story , but minutes after night fell the small boy nestled himself into the former monks chest . Lancelot tensed up at first , with no memory of being comforted and certainly not expecting anyone to seek reassurance in his arms , yet after the boy mumbled something about fearing the night Lancelot came to his senses and pulled the boy tighter into his side . the contented sigh from the boy being a sign that he had done well . 

That however was a different kind of touch , a paternal protective one in a time of need , after entering into a relationship of sorts with the green knight he was introduced to a whole new world of gentle caresses and romantic embraces . finally learning that touch was meant to be shared and spread love , not to cause suffering . However it took a while to get to a place where Lancelot understood this but luckily his knight in shining armour was a very patient man .

Gawain was well aware of the abuse Lancelot had suffered and so the first few months of their relationships could be likened to that of children sharing blushing glances and shy pecks to the lips . The men were not exactly making each other daisy chains but they were taking things slow which the knight had no problem whatsoever with as he wanted to make his ash man comfortable . It was a difficult task to teach someone how to love , how to not recoil at every touch and how to feel safe in Anothers arms . They started with baby steps . 

They would sit side by side as they sharpened their swords together, Their fingertips would linger more and more as they passes items back and forth and after a while they evolved to the point of resting a hand upon the others over dinner . hidden from the rest of the world but there for them , a comforting touch to know they were never alone . It felt like eons before they held hands Gawain taking a risk and clasping the other mans large hand in his own as they sat beside the river together . At first lancelots entire body went rigid and Gawains face paled utterly terrified that he had crossed the line and all the hard work his lover had put in would wash away and disappear into the river before them . His worries were put to rest when his ash man relaxed , smiled , squeezed his hand a bit tighter and went back to enjoying the scene . 

Not too many days later they were walking hand in hand through the village, finally having the rest of the fae aware of their budding romance , Gawain was elated that Lancelot was here with him and stealing back an intimate part of himself that those evil churchmen stole from him . Suddenly as they walked he felt something against his cheek. he couldn’t believe it . His lips were soft and not at all chapped , the gesture was small but it meant so much . The green knight was shocked , the weeping monk had just kissed him . Gawain could not remember for the life of him the last time he’d been so pleased for a simple peck on the cheek he couldn’t have been older than fourteen . He turned to see the monk looking at him with desperate eyes that begged his impulsive act would not forgiven . there was nothing to forgive . they were going to have to have another talk about what actions required punishment and which desired praise later but for now he just smiled and squeezed his partners hand firmly to show his actions were not only okay but very much appreciated . 

Then he did something bold 

The green knight leant over and placed a peck of his own on a beautiful ash marked cheek . his own lips lingering for half a moment more than his companions just to savour to feeling of his skin against his lips . He pulled away couldn’t help but swoon at Lancelots cherry red cheeks . The two men shared a smile and continued their walk , both equally hoping that no one had witnessed that childish exchange of love , but mostly trying to settle their heartrates as they strode once more hand in hand .

There were sure to be many more firsts in the former monks future .


End file.
